


The Scars

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PostWar, The Scars, snarry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 斯内普已经活得远比他年轻时的期望要长，他历经无数丑恶，也看过世间盛景，但没有任何事物能与哈利的伤痕相比。





	The Scars

**Author's Note:**

> 算是斯内普战后幸存的AU。该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

　　  
　　斯内普在半睡半醒间意识到床上多了一个人，滑入他身侧被单之下的躯体还带着夜晚的凉意，再没有第二个人能靠近他至此而不将他惊醒。他咕哝着翻了个身，将手掌覆上那人肩后、又沿脊背缓缓滑下，感觉到掌下的肌肉渐渐放松。但哈利仍一动不动，固执的背影诉说着他度过了多么难熬的一天。等天光亮起，早饭后他们会详谈这个话题，又或许不会。  
　　“没事的，睡吧。”过了一会，哈利说。  
　　但斯内普已经醒了，他打算让这个时刻多延续一会儿，倾听身边人的呼吸，感谢命运允许自己拥有的一切。他们曾在不同的黑暗中踽踽独行，而且他知道如果战火再临，他们定会回到各自的位置上去。然而此时此刻，四壁之内，他们仅是西弗勒斯•斯内普与哈利•波特，一对相互依偎的恋人。  
　　哈利终于睡去，翻身平躺，无意识地靠向他的触碰。斯内普忍住一个微笑，手指继续在那年轻温热的躯体上游移，避开新添的两处淤伤，按摩紧绷的关节，触摸哈利的伤疤。  
　　真实可感的痕迹反倒大都与那些广为人知的事迹无关，它们由寻常意外造就，因粗心大意的事后处理遗留印记。它们来自魁地奇训练时过快的俯冲、草药课上的走神或睡眼朦胧时被恶作剧台阶扔下楼，是欢笑和生活留下的印痕，弥足珍贵。  
　　另外一些伤疤见证了这世界的残酷。斯内普的指腹在哈利的手背滑动，皮肤触感并无异状，但他能够在脑海中看到一行发白的小字：“我不可以说谎。”那影像是如此清晰，每每令他感到剧毒的情绪在胸腔翻涌。还有他从无胆量去触碰的一道，时刻彰显着他们一生中最惨痛的失去、他无可挽回的错误，却成了民众眼中英雄与希望的标志。他曾听哈利坦言“我原谅你，希望有一天你也能对自己这么做”，也曾见哈利对着镜子发愣，小心翼翼地触碰它仿佛下一秒它就会疼起来。  
　　然而更多的暴行如激流撞击礁石，无人能指证其中某次。魔法是如此神奇，哈利曾被蛇怪毒牙洞穿手臂、被全部种类的不可饶恕咒击中、几乎被摄魂怪吸去灵魂，然而这一切留给他的唯有可怕的回忆。它们是恐惧、痛苦和绝望，也是抗争、坚忍和永不放弃；它们证明着他的勇气也侵蚀着他的勇气，令他了解自己能做到多少，也令他在某些时刻颤抖着拒绝他人靠近。  
　　还有那些犹在破碎和渗出苦痛的伤痕，它们蜿蜒于哈利的灵魂之上，植根于他自己刻下的伤口。那巨大而陈旧的一道记录着最残忍的罪行和最纯粹的爱意，一个小男孩在它们的夹缝中幸存；而其他数量众多、深浅不一的，斯内普尚未得知其后的所有故事，却了解它们的意义。哈利用灵魂记录他的每次懊悔与失去，每个他认为自己本该拯救却辜负了的生命，他如此强硬地命令自己铭记，命令自己吸取教训并在下次阻止悲剧重演时竭尽全力。斯内普既憎恶它们也敬仰它们，它们是蚌肉中的沙粒与切割钻石的刀刃，是哈利的无止境的梦魇和他的信念与方向。  
　　斯内普已经活得远比他年轻时的期望要长，他历经无数丑恶，也看过世间盛景，但没有任何事物能与哈利的伤痕相比。它们诉说着一个人如何忍受苦痛而从不抛弃表达爱的能力，如何为生活所背叛却仍不失去对美好降临的期待，如何荆棘缠身而未曾停止前行。这个人曾带着叹息呼唤他的名字，他记得那绿色眼睛近乎赤裸的注视，他从中窥见每一道伤痕，又透过它们窥见令他的灵魂为之战栗的东西。  
　　他在暗夜里细数那些痕迹，提醒自己他的生命远未终结，并且也许有一天，只是也许，他能敞开怀抱迎向那炽热真诚的爱意，并如哈利爱他一般爱自己。再过几个小时，他将看着哈利遮蔽伤痕，起身迈入新的一天。更多新伤痕将加入到旧伤疤之间去，它们参与构建了哈利•波特，斯内普遗憾于他本人感受不到这其中惊人的美丽。  
　　也许他应该亲口告诉哈利这点，一遍又一遍地描述自己看到的一切，直到哈利能够见他所见。他将轻柔或用力地亲吻它们，以每一寸皮肤、血肉和骨骼感受它们，怀着悲伤与喜悦感激它们，因为它们证明着哈利的生存，使他变得如此完整和迷人。  
　　也许，入睡前他想，我明早就可以这么做。  
　　（全文完）


End file.
